Chapter 27
'The "Sword Angel" Dances on a Palm; Part 1 ' is the 27th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. Raishin Akabane and Yaya decide to leave school and head to the Orphanage to fight. However, they are not the only ones to think of this solution, as they form a battle alliance with Loki and Cherubim at the Orphanage, against "Father" and his Automaton, Lucifer. Summary Raishin Akabane angrily leaves the school's hospital, as he reflects on his various conversations with Shoko Karyusai and Frey. As Yaya walks up to him, he asks if he is an idiot, to which she smiles and answers he is. Determined, they set off. While running down a school corridor, they are stopped by Charlotte Belew, who demands to know where they intend to go. Despite Raishin's lie, she deduces they are going to the Orphanage, to rescue Rabbi's siblings. She scolds Raishin for being reckless and putting himself into life-threatening situations. However, Raishin quietly replies she should know how it feels to lose a family. Charlotte still refuses to let them go, and demands they fight her and Sigmund to get through. Commenting how Raishin had saved her, she feels the need to protect him too. Quietly, Raishin takes out the talisman she gave him. As he holds it up, he explains the talisman has saved him when Cherubim struck him, before reminding her to believe in the blessing of the talisman she has given to him. Angry at Raishin's persistence, Charlotte cries bitterly and leaves. Meanwhile, Frey peeks into one of the hopsital's wards, and is astonished to see Charlotte instead, who states Raishin has left. Charlotte asks about Rabbi's condition, to which Frey says if the dog dies, she will be alone. However, Charlotte claims she has never been alone. As Frey asks for Raishin's whereabouts, Charlotte questions if he could be stealing some dogs from a pound. Realizing the answer, Frey is alarmed. Charlotte comments that Raishin will do what he can to help a friend, and has even brought Yaya with him out of school. Just as she mentions the trouble he will be in for bringing an Automaton out of school, she is abruptly interrupted by Kimberley, who emerges behind the hospital curtains and claims they know the current situation. Wearing a cloak, she explains that she has a supervisory responsibility to go after the idiots who left school. She invites Charlotte to join her as well, but the girl declines, insisting she believes in the talisman instead of Raishin. Kimberley also extends the same invitation to Frey, who decides to follow. Meanwhile at the Orphanage, Raishin and Yaya face many enemies. Raishin orders Yaya to use Radiant Blaze: Attack 24, before they run into the barn where the puppies were last kept. However no dogs are found. Reasoning where D-Works could have taken the dogs, Raishin remembers the water sewage. Suddenly, a massive blow comes from above, revealing it to be from Loki and Cherubim. Just as Raishin believes Loki is about to attack him, it becomes clear that Loki is attacking the staff of the Orphanage and D-Works. Attacking alongside each other, they quickly escape. While recovering, Raishin scolds Loki for not declaring if he was an ally earlier, while the latter scolds him back for being too reckless. Loki notes it is capital punishment for them laying hands on civilians with their Automatons, and considers the possibility that the legal system may have been corrupted against them. Brushing aside Loki's worries, Raishin tells him to defeat the "God" against them. As they hear enemies approaching, they both recognize each other's determination to fight. Breaking into cheeky grins, they agree that they are both idiots, before leaping back into battle. After defeating their enemies, the four run across the Orphanage to the basement as planned by Raishin. Suddenly, a light flashes in the sky, and before Raishin can react in time, Yaya pushes him to the ground. After the smoke clears from the impact, an Automaton sword, bigger than Cherubim, emerges. Loki immediately recognizes the Automaton as Lucifer, followed by an approaching "Father", prepared to destroy them all. Characters in Order of Appearance #Raishin Akabane #Shoko Karyusai (flashback) #Yaya #Charlotte Belew #Sigmund #Frey #Rabbi (flashback) #Kimberley #Loki #Cherubim #Lucifer #Bronson Navigation Category:Chapters